Deliciosa Venganza
by FaBiiOoLiixX
Summary: Adaptación: Sakura y Hinata son juzgadas como lesbianas gracias a un rumor esparcido por Karin y Tayuya... Ahora ellas les enseñarán que tan mujeres pueden ser... Con la ayuda de sus "queridos novios".... SasuSaku. NaruHina
1. Parte I

Los personajes son total y completamente de **Masashi Kishimoto**...

La historia esta co-escrita por **Kokoro Black **y **Jazzy W.**

Entiéndase, no son propiedad mía, yo solo tome prestada la historia (con el permiso de las escritoras) y la adapte a Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Deliciosa Venganza

**Parte I**

La mayoría de la gente juzga sin conocer, son tantos los prejuicios y tantas las apariencias…

Sakura lo sabía bien, pero sinceramente no le importaba, ella y Hinata podrían contra las tontas burlas, pensó mientras miraba a su mejor amiga por la ventana de su pequeño departamento; venia echando chispas, tenía la seguridad de que no había sido un buen día, claro que el portazo de entrada le dio las pruebas necesarias.

**-Los odio, te lo juro, los odio-** murmuró Hinata dejando sus cosas y sentándose en el sofá de su sala-comedor

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Quiénes?, ¿Ahora qué fregados te hicieron?-** preguntó Sakura algo intrigada y divertida ante el gesto de su amiga.

**-Estaba en la biblioteca por lo del trabajo final de Programación, sabes lo atareada que ando con ese asunto, cuando las dos descerebradas llegaron, preguntado por el amor de mi vida…léase tu-** contestó Hinata mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos

**-¿De nuevo con eso?-** preguntó divertida.

Hinata era una chica un tanto tímida y responsable mientras que Sakura era una parlanchina, extrovertida y loca.

Eran una rara combinación. Pero sin dudas eran inseparables, ambas se complementaban.

Desde que se habían mudado para iniciar la Universidad, habían estado juntas para todo y nunca habían tenido problemas, hasta que ganaron un concurso de baile en una de las fiestas de las cientos de fraternidades, claro eso a Tayuya Amiya y Karin Masaki no pareció gustarles… ¿Cómo les iba gustar?, según ellas… sus "pasos" debieron haber ganado, después de ese día, el rumor de que Hinata y Sakura no eran compañeras de cuarto sino pareja se extendió por todo el campus.

**-Sí, de nuevo, ¿sabes? pude haberles contestado dónde estabas, al fin y al cabo me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen, pero "ellos" estaban ahí-** murmuró Hinata sin mirarla, Sakura sabía muy bien quienes eran _ellos._

Negó y se acercó a su amiga tratando de hacerla sonreír.

**-Nena pero si yo te amo, no seas tan injusta con esas pequeñas tontas-** murmuró tomando su mano.

**-Si ya sé que soy irresistible-** contestó Hinata reprimiendo la risa

Sakura rodó los ojos pero se hincó frente a ella teatralmente

**-Digámoslo a todo el mundo-** dijo solemnemente antes que las dos se miraran y estallaran en carcajadas.

Después de varios intentos por volver a la seriedad, Hinata recordó las palabras de Tayuya y frunció el ceño.

**-¿Has visto hoy el portal de Campus?-** preguntó a su amiga, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

**-No… ¿Por qué?-** contestó.

**-La descerebrada numero uno me dijo que tenía un regalito para nosotras- **murmuró Hinata mientras comenzaba a sacar los libros de su pequeña mochila, Sakura corrió hacia el ordenador que ambas compartían y buscó la pagina de chismes del campus.

Las manos se le crisparon y prácticamente reprimió una maldición al mirar la imagen que mostraba la pantalla

**-¡Esas GOLFAS!**

**-¿Qué pasa?...déjame ver-** pidió Hinata pero Sakura como siempre trataba de protegerla.

**-No vale la pena-** musitó cerrando rápidamente la ventana

**-Sakura lo leeré aquí o más tarde lo sabes, dilo no soy tan frágil-** musitó Hinata molesta

**-Es que... ¡Ah!....está bien-** levantó las manos y se debatió entre mostrarle la última genialidad de las descerebradas esas.

-**Dilo, ¿que pudieron haber escrito que no sepamos ya?-** susurró Hinata con el ceño fruncido al verla.

-**Es que no fue lo que escribieron-** dijo en tono inaudible, Sakura siseó un momento y suspiró derrotada.

**-¡Por dios dejare de hablarte una semana si no me lo dices!-** insistió Hinata señalando con el dedo a su amiga

**-Fue lo que pusieron.**

Hinata sintió que las manos le sudaban al oír a su amiga, Sakura parecía a punto de la ebullición.

**-¡Al demonio! -** Volvió a poner la página de chismes de la Universidad mostrando la Photo-shopeada foto

**-¡Por dios!-** exclamó Hinata al mirar el tórrido beso y los cuerpos entrelazados de Sakura y ella misma semi-desnudas besándose con la frase de: ¡AMOR PROHIBIDO!

**-¿Contenta?-** musitó una enfurecida Sakura.

**-Esto ya es demasiado-** murmuró Hinata tragando en seco mientras su amiga daba vueltas gritando.

**-Las mato, las mato**

**-Ahora entiendo sus miradas divertidas... ¿sabes? Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san no me miraban cuando estuve en la biblioteca...ellos lo sabían-** dijo Hinata ya sin voz.

**-¿Sasuke-kun?-** preguntó Sakura mirando a su amiga.

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo frente a Hinata.

**-No, ellos jamás han seguido los juegos de esas tontas-** trató de convencerse mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos.

**-Pues tal vez ellos mismos las hicieron, harían todo por esas idiotas ¿no?-** replicó Hinata molesta con la garganta cerrada.

Sakura la miró y tragó, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran los apuestos y populares novios de Tayuya y Karin, respectivamente, Sakura no había podido evitar quedar embelesada y si, algo excitada al conocer a Sasuke y sabia que secretamente eso le pasaba a su amiga con Naruto, pero bueno, ellos eran como marionetas con las descerebradas.

¡Los muy idiotas!, ella y Hinata habían visto lo zorras que eran sus perfectas noviecitas, las habían pescado in fraganti con hombres mucho mayores en un bar fuera de la ciudad.

Hinata suspiró y trató de reprimir el dolor de su pecho, podía soportar las burlas y los rumores pero no que el hombre del que irónicamente estaba enamorada la llamara homosexual. Se sentó junto a Sakura en el suelo de su sala y se recargó en su hombro.

**¿Estás bien?-** murmuró Hinata.

**-¡Esta me la pagan!-** murmuró su amiga con voz contenida, Hinata alzó su rostro y la miró

La mirada de Sakura se encendió conforme los segundos pasaban

**-¿Que podemos hacer?, las clases serán un suplicio-** comenzó la más tímida de las amigas

**-No bastara con una negativa-** terminó cerrando los ojos.

**-Vengarnos-** dijo Sakura con voz firme. Volteó con Hinata y la tomó de las manos. -**Tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto, ya estuvo bueno de ser el hazme reír del campus: Somos extranjeras. Es cierto. Somos exóticas a sus ojos. Eso también es cierto. Pero no somos un par de lesbianas y tenemos que demostrárselos.**

Hinata podría no saber lo que planeaba su mejor amiga, pero de algo estaba segura, haría lo que fuera, ya había sido suficiente.

Que se enterara Tayuya, Karin y el hombre que amaba que clase de mujer era.

* * *

Naruto cerró su portátil molesto cuando miró un correo donde se burlaban de la foto de Hinata y Sakura, pero él ya había visto esa foto, más de lo que quisiera.

**-No debimos permitir que Tayuya y Karin se salieran con la suya-** le dijo a Sasuke que estaba sentado mirando la televisión, él era su compañero de cuarto y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sasuke suspiró, sabía a qué se refería su amigo y estaba de acuerdo pero era difícil hacer algo cuando el daño ya estaba hecho.

**-Demasiado tarde Usuratonkachi…tal vez para la próxima puedas negarte ante la pelirroja-** murmuró él mientras Naruto lo taladraba con la mirada.

**-Mira quién habla… ¿te imaginas lo que será para Hinata-chan y Sakura los siguientes días?-** murmuró mientras Sasuke negaba. No, no podía imaginarlo.

**-Sinceramente no entiendo porque se la han tomado tanto con ellas, Sakura es genial ¿sabes?, me hace reír durante toda la clase, solo está buscando como sacar de quicio a Iruka-sensei-** contestó Sasuke.

**-Hinata es la mejor de la clase y siempre trata de ayudar, parece que jamás se cansa. ¡Qué importa si son pareja!-** terminó Naruto

**-¿De verdad lo crees?-** le preguntó Sasuke

**-No lo sé-** contestó Naruto sinceramente, aunque no le gustaba imaginarse a ninguna de las dos juntas, mucho menos a Hinata…se imaginaba algo muy diferente, pero jamás lo diría

-**Seria un desperdicio ¿no te parece?-** murmuró Sasuke levantándose del sofá y dejándolo solo.

**-Sí, lo seria-** concordó Naruto en un hilo de voz.

* * *

Sasuke llego al cuarto de baño y suspiró frustrado, Karin lo exasperaba de sobremanera, pero tenían demasiados años de novios, la costumbre ya lo había hecho echar raíces. Volvió a suspirar mientras se desvestía y entraba al agua caliente. Inmediatamente la mirada de Sakura apareció desarmándolo. La pobre, seguramente la pasaría muy mal por culpa de la mugrosa fotografía.

¡De nuevo pensando en Sakura!, eso no era nada bueno…

Se concentró en relajarse y liberar la tensión, pero la mirada y la sonrisa de Sakura aún estaba presente… ¿de verdad seria lesbiana?

Se imagino a esa belleza exótica envuelta entre sabanas cruzada de piernas con su mejor amiga. Tocándose… acariciándose…

La sangre empezó a hervirle. La verdad es que no podía negar que la imagen era totalmente erótica. Después de todo… ver a dos chicas teniendo conductas sexuales era una de las más grandes fantasías de la mayoría de los chicos.

Se talló la cara con fuerza mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo por andar de pervertido imaginando a sus compañeras entrelazadas en pasión.

Pero si en lugar de estar enrollada en las piernas de su amiga Hinata, fueran unas piernas blancas y masculinas, impacientes y deseosas…

Se obligó a frenar en seco.

Tenía una tremenda erección que casi, casi decía por si sola: ¡PRESENTE!

Bufando, se dio prisa en enjabonarse pero cuando lo hacía, la imagen de las dos chicas lo seguía perturbando, no pudo evitar tardarse un rato en su área genital y mientras se tocaba imaginaba las manos de Sakura acariciando su piel caliente.

¡Rayos!

Era un maldito depravado…

* * *

La televisión era un buen sedante cuando tu mente es un verdadero caos, pensó Naruto. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras se imaginaba la cara de Hinata, sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas a causa de las burlas...podía imaginarse a su mejor amiga consolándola

**-No llores hermosa-** Sakura musitaba contra sus labios, Naruto deseaba decirle lo mismo, deseaba ser el que la besara, el que la abrazara y tocara su piel, quería apartar a su amiga…a ¿su mujer?...pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar…su sueño se volvió más agudo y sensorial.

Estaban en el pasillo, la gente había desaparecido ambas se dirigían a la salida después de un día de demasiadas burlas, justo antes de salir miró como Hinata estampaba a Sakura contra una de las paredes y le daba un tórrido beso, las manos de Sakura desaparecían tras la blusa de Hinata. Naruto tragó y sintió su erección tirar… ¡demonios!

El trató de caminar pero no podía, todo lo que veía era a ellas amándose, y de pronto Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró, mientras su manos acariciaban a su amiga lo miraba a él…invitándolo, incitándolo, se imaginó esos labios que se movían a la par, hinchados y rojos de pasión sobre su parte más sensible, sobre su cuerpo que gritaba desesperado por hundirse en ella.

Abrió los ojos consiente que estaba enfermo…completamente enfermo.

Apagó la televisión maldiciendo mientras Sasuke salía de la ducha, tenía el gesto malhumorado. Ninguno dijo nada mientras entraban en sus habitaciones…

Sería una noche larga.

* * *

Sakura había tenido pesadillas en donde se estaba entregando a Sasuke…

¿Cómo puede ser una pesadilla cuando sueñas con el hombre que te gusta?

Fácil.

Se convierte en pesadilla cuando él te hace a un lado, te grita: ¡Lesbiana! y se burla de ti dejándote tirada, excitada y humillada.

Cuando se encontró con Hinata en la cocina, notó las ojeras en su rostro. Sonrió compresivamente. Parecía ser que no había sido la única con mala noche.

**-Tampoco dormiste bien ¿verdad?**

¿Y cómo rayos iba a dormir bien?

Hinata estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama imaginándose como seria estar en el campus...lo cierto es que no podía saberlo

**-No quiero ir-** musitó Hinata

**-¡Debemos!-**Sakura la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. **-Nena, no vamos a escondernos...-**

**-Prométeme que estarás ahí-** pidió Hinata y su amiga sonrió

**-Por ti... para siempre-** musitó Sakura apretando aun más su mano. -**Además... soy experta en karate. Yo me los chingo si te hacen algo.**

Hinata se soltó a carcajadas y se levantó junto a su amiga dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera.

* * *

Sakura pensó que sería fácil de ignorar las burlas y los comentarios de sus compañeros.

¡Es más!, llegó a pensar que quizás nadie había visto la dichosa imagen en la web. ¿Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar al campus y ver la mugrosa foto pegada en cada árbol, cubículo, salón, ventana y espacio plano?

¡Es más! solo faltaba que en el cielo se dibujara la imagen

Si Hinata iba con miedo… eso la dejo en shock.

**-¡Rayos! ¡Malditas brujas!-** rugió Sakura.

**-Yo me regreso-,** susurró Hinata enroscándose nerviosamente el cabello en los dedos

**-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!-** Sakura la agarró de la mano y la jaló. -**Tú te quedas. Se fuerte. Créeme que yo estoy igual de enojada que tu. Pero no les demos gusto.**

¡ERROR Sakura!

Cuando algunos compañeros las vieron agarradas de la mano empezaron a abuchear y gritar obscenidad y media.

**-Un beso**

**-¿Les apetecería un trío?**

**-Su departamento es el limbo del amor**

Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente mala... Naruto y Sasuke estaban parados viéndolas detenidamente.

¿Acaso eso se podía poner peor?

No bastaba con que las humillaran, sino que además tenían que soportar la mirada de aquellos hombres que habían permitido que las pisotearan así. Aquellos que se habían dicho llamar sus amigos.

No eran más que basura como los demás. Eran parte del montón.

De repente Naruto Uzumaki dejo de ser tan hermoso para los ojos de Hinata.

Y Sakura le dio la espalda a Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez jalando a su amiga hacia su clase.

Si. Eran parte del montón… un montón que pronto aprendería la lección, pensó Sakura.

Después de tres horas de burlas, mensajes, chistes de mala muerte y obscenidades, ambas se miraron para tomar un refrigerio, fueron hasta la parte trasera del auditorio y se sentaron.

**-Mira, siempre buscando estar solas-** se burló Karin mirando a Tayuya mientras llegaban al lugar

**-¿Si lo sabes? ¿Por qué lo arruinas? idiota-** replicó Sakura

**-Me dan asco-** murmuró Tayuya

**-¡Mira Saku-chan!, ya sabemos por qué tiene cara de vomito-** respondió Hinata

Karin reprimió la risa hacia su propia "amiga" y la pelirroja artificial se fue echando chispas.

-**Esto no ha terminado enfermas-** dijo Karin antes de seguirle la cola a su dichosa amiga.

**-No sabía que tenía instintos asesinos hasta que las conocí-** murmuró Hinata, Sakura bufó pero sonrió tenuemente al extenderle a su amiga la invitación.

Hinata tomo el papel impreso y leyó sin entender…

**FIESTA DE MASCARAS**

**ESTE SABADO**

"**Todas tus fantasías se harán realidad"**

**-¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido

**-Nuestra venganza… ¿estás conmigo?-** inquirió Sakura mientras Hinata rodaba los ojos.

Miró a su amiga y sonrió de forma algo maliciosa, asintió imaginándose algo de lo que se maquilaba en la mente de su querida amiga.

* * *

Sasuke se removió incomodo en el asiento de su clase, ni siquiera entendía de lo que estaba hablando Iruka-sensei y no le importaba…Sakura no había asistido.

Como se imaginaba, el día anterior había estado repleto de burlas y groserías, que ellas habían soportado con la cabeza en alto…habían pasado de largo incluso de él y Naruto, siempre había una cierta complicidad al mirarlas y hablarles…eso se había perdido y le molestaba y le dolía.

Cuando salió para dirigirse al estacionamiento miró a Naruto que caminaba rumbo a su auto sin prestar demasiada atención a nada en particular.

**-¿Qué pasa dobe?-** le preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

**-Nada…-** contesto Naruto entre dientes, Sasuke esperó unos minutos hasta que su amigo volvió a hablar.

**-¿Viste a Hinata-chan...o a Sakura hoy?-** preguntó

**-No… ¿Crees que estén bien?-** preguntó Sasuke.

**-¿Podrían estar bien después de lo que les hicimos?-** replicó Naruto molesto, Sasuke apretó los dientes pues tenía razón.

Sasuke miró como Naruto arrugaba una de las invitaciones a la Fiesta de Mascaras de ese fin de semana que organizaba una de las fraternidades, enarcó una ceja y suspiró.

**-Karin dijo que seriamos los mejores-** murmuró Sasuke señalando el papel con una mueca de desagrado.

**-Bueno tal vez Tayuya deba de buscarse a alguien que le interese-** murmuró Naruto

**-¿Así que tu tampoco quieres ir? No te culpo amigo.-**

Sasuke medio sonrió y Naruto sintió la afinidad de esa sonrisa con la suya. Sin decir nada más, los dos se subieron al auto y empezaron a idear como librarse de ese estúpido baile. De repente tocaron a cada lado de sus ventanas.

Eran Karin y Tayuya.

Naruto bajó los vidrios no muy convencido.

**-Chicos ¿están listos para mañana?-** preguntó Karin

**-Karin… la verdad es que… no me apetece mucho la idea del baile.**

**-¿Bromeas?- **lo interrumpió Tayuya.

**-No es broma. Y a mí tampoco me apetece.-** respondió Naruto.

Las dos amigas fruncieron el ceño.

**-Pues tienen que ir… - **ordenó Tayuya. -**Además… tenemos algo preparado para las machorras esas.**

Naruto apretó los dientes y Sasuke los puños.

Eso ya era demasiado. ¿No les bastaba con lo que ya les habían hecho?

**-Está bien… iremos-** musitó Sasuke con voz ronca.

Naruto lo miró confundido, pero enseguida captó la luz de su mirada y sonrió.

**-Nos veremos ahí, chicas-** complementó Naruto para inmediatamente cerrar los vidrios de su convertible anaranjado y arrancar hacia su departamento.

Quizás era muy tarde para remediar lo ocurrido, pero no permitirían que volvieran a humillarlas… no si ellos podían evitarlo.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta….

Debo aclarar nuevamente (y por las dudas jeje) que esta historia **no me pertenece**..

Agradezcan a **Kokoro Black y Jazzy W.** por este maravilloso fic…

De hecho les dejo el link aquí mismos, ya saben solo quiten los espacios..

**http : / /www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5578757 /1/ Deliciosa_Venganza****.**

Bueno cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia pues me dejan un **rr..**

A y no dejen de leer las historias de estas 2 magnificas escritoras….

Hasta el próximo cap..

Sayukiii..

•₀_**°•**__**₀**__**° Fαβϊ•ℓϊХ**__** •**__**₀**__**°•**__**₀**_


	2. Parte II

Nuevamente aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a** Kishimoto-sama **y la historia a** Kokoro Black **y** Jazzy W.**

**:)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- **

**Deliciosa Venganza**

**Parte II**

A Hinata le sudaban las manos cuando se ponía la máscara. Estaba considerando echarse atrás pero al ver la sonrisa y la mirada convencida de Sakura, tomó valor y se animó a entrar al gimnasio.

La música retumbaba por las ventanas, y sintió varios ojos que las miraban expectantes. Vestidos cortos y escotados, maquillajes cargados y sensuales, altos zapatos de tacón, Cabellos largos, sueltos y ondulados, y la máscara que le daba el marco perfecto a sus rostros. Más de un hombre se había torcido el cuello por tratar de mirarlas y de adivinar quiénes rayos eran esas dos preciosuras.

Si supieran…

Las chicas llegaron a la barra y pidieron unas cuantas bebidas. No eran de beber mucho, pero en ese momento les hacía falta… querían tomar fuerzas para lo que harían.

No muy lejos de la barra, las amigas distinguieron a Naruto y Sasuke. Era tan fácil distinguirlos… altos, guapos, imponentes, uno moreno de cabello rubio y el otro de cabello negro y piel nívea. Las miraban con ojos lujuriosos. Como tantos hombres… como todos.

Sakura no pudo evitar agacharse un poco y mostrar descaradamente el escote mientras se acariciaba levemente de forma "accidental" un pecho. Hinata se sonrió al ver los ojos de Susuke perderse en los pechos de su amiga. Al parecer, las cosas no serian tan difíciles como habían pensado.

-**Sasuke-san te está viendo**- susurró Hinata agachándose un poco sin dejar de mirar a Naruto que no quitaba la vista de sus piernas.

-**Y Naruto a ti**-, murmuró Sakura, Hinata por un momento comenzó a negar, no creía que fuera posible, pero su amiga le debatió con la mirada, ella se mordió el labio y cruzó la pierna lentamente, Sakura casi suelta la bebida al verla.

-**Vamos mi chica seductora la pista espera**-, ordenó Sakura dejando a ambos hombres con las quijadas al suelo.

Recorrieron la pista hasta llegar al centro, los hombres abrieron el espacio suficiente para ellas expectantes, Sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas y a recorrer la estrecha tela del vestido con sus manos, mientras Hinata hacia lo propio moviendo su cabello, dejando que le cubriera el rostro para luego deslizarlo hasta su espalda.

Varios hombres se les acercaron pero ellas se giraban y movían de modo que no quedaran frente a nadie, juntaron sus espaldas y bajaron al ritmo de la música.

Sakura miró fugazmente como Sasuke y Naruto se habían movido hasta el inicio del pequeño tumulto que se había formado a su alrededor, la mirada de Sasuke la recorría entera y le costó todo su esfuerzo centrarse…la primera parte del plan estaba completa.

**:)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- **

**-¿Quiénes son?-** murmuró Karin llegando al lado de Sasuke, no traía la máscara puesta pues según ella arruinaba su peinado. Lo mismo opinaba su amiga.

¿¡Quiénes son! Lo mismo quisiera saber él, ¿Quién era esa mujer que bailaba ante sus ojos, que se movía y lo incitaba? Solo una vez sus miradas se habían cruzado… y había algo familiar y seductor en ella.

-**Solo son dos tontas que quieren sus 5 minutos de fama**- murmuró Tayuya colgándose del brazo de su novio.

Naruto apartó un poco su brazo sin quitar la vista de las largas piernas de la mujer frente a él…no podía mirar nada mas, las quería…junto a él…envolviéndolo… ¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba!

-**Naruto.… Naruto quieres mirarme por favor-** gruñó su novia malhumorada, el rodó los ojos y giró su rostro.

-**Para oírte quejar o decir alguna tontería-** contestó él mientras ella jadeaba ofendida.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió hacia la barra sin decir más, Karin comenzó una sarta de murmuraciones y Sasuke se alejó siguiendo a su amigo.

**-¡Sasuke!-** gritó su novia y él solo levanto una mano a modo de excusa.

-**Ahora no Karin.**

Ni nunca… pensó muy dentro de su ser.

Se sentó a un lado de Naruto y este le ofreció una bebida al instante. Voltearon de nuevo a la pista y sus miradas se perdieron en las desconocidas que bailaban sensualmente.

**-¿Sabes?... se suponía que estábamos aquí para proteger a Hinata-chan y a Sakura, pero a lo mejor ni siquiera vinieron-** musitó Naruto sin aparatar la vista de las piernas de esa exquisita desconocida.

-**Y en cambio estamos como estúpidos admirando a dos mujeres buenísimas que no sabemos ni quienes rayos son-** respondió Sasuke también perdido en el escote de la otra desconocida.

-**No cabe duda que somos unos imbéciles-** concluyó Naruto.

-**Tienes razón-** terminó el Uchiha con sorna

La canción termino y Hinata se giró hacia la barra, se encontró con la mirada de Naruto y un estremecimiento la recorrió entera pero se obligó a centrarse.

**-Vamos-** le susurró Sakura y caminaron a la barra para quedar tres lugares alejados de sus objetivos.

El barman les invito las bebidas y Sasuke casi, casi se va contra el hombre cuando este le guiñó el ojo a la chica de generoso escote, ella sonrió y se giró para mirar a Karin y a Tayuya que llamaban desde la mesa del DJ, con micrófono en mano.

**-¿Ahora qué?-** gruñó él.

-**Queremos aprovechar esta perfecta oportunidad para darles un regalo a nuestras queridas amigas.... Hinata y Sakura, como todos saben han sido días difíciles para ellas**- dijo Karin con una sonrisa fingida.

¡GOLFA! pensó rápidamente Sakura siseando y apretando los dientes.

-**Por ello queremos demostrarles que para nosotros es indiferente su situación...queremos ser solidarios-** terminó Tayuya, se giró hacia un chico que traía unas bolsas

-**Hinata... Sakura... si están ahí... miren sus regalitos-** canturreó sacando dos consoladores con grandes moños de regalo.

Hinata rodó los ojos...ahora más que nunca terminarían el plan...

No necesitarían consoladores...

Oh no... Claro que no los necesitarían... habían dos aparatos de carne y hueso que les servirían...

Por lo menos esa noche.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse y a buscar a la pareja, Naruto se levantó de su asiento temeroso de que ellas estuvieran ahí. Suspiró aliviado al creer que no habían asistido.

Ambas amigas se rieron captando la atención de los dos hombres...brindaron y se terminaron sus bebidas.

-**Que par de idiotas, ¿no te parece?-** Se burló Sakura consciente de que ellos las oían.

-**Sí, la tal Hinata y la tal Sakura deben estar teniendo mejores cosas que hacer-** susurró Hinata, Naruto se removió y avanzó un paso hacia ellas.

-**Lo peor del caso es que tienen novio... las viste hace un rato con ellas ¿no?... pobres idiotas-** siguió Sakura, ya con Naruto y Sasuke detrás de ellas.

-**Muy idiotas-** concordó Sasuke, ellas parecieron no sorprenderse aún cuando Sakura sentía el calor del Uchiha tras de ella.

Volteó casi en cámara lenta sin saber exactamente que encontraría al voltear, pero casi se va de espaldas cuando vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de deseo escrutar su mirada.

Tuvo que sostenerse de la barra, porque las piernas le habían flaqueado.

Cielos... le gustaba más de lo que imaginaba.

Apartó la mirada, temiendo que la reconociera y empezó a respirar más fuerte, provocando que su pecho se estampara contra su escote.

Hinata miró a su amiga y después lentamente a los hombres, miró la mirada de Sasuke hacia Sakura y sonrió solo para tragar fuerte al ver la misma mirada dirigida a ella del hombre que había amado en secreto desde hacía mucho tiempo, instintivamente apretó el cruce de sus piernas y miró a su amiga que había desviado la mirada.

-**Hola, soy Naruto, el idiota uno-** saludó tendiéndole la mano.

Hinata la esquivó y se levantó como pudo del asiento; estaban tan pegados que sus pechos rozaron el brazo de Naruto.

Ambos reprimieron un gemido.

-**Adiós idiota uno-** murmuró cerca de su oído, antes de caminar con las piernas temblorosas.

Sakura tuvo el atisbo de repetir el movimiento pero Sasuke puso ambas manos en la barra rodeando su cuerpo.

-**Supongo que eso me convierte en el idiota número dos. ¿Cómo te llamas?-** preguntó él casi jadeando.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Karin lo empujó impaciente y muy, muy molesta.

-**Sasuke-chan...**

Sasuke gruñó... prácticamente sus manos temblaron... ¡Desaparece!

Sakura sonrió y le murmuró cerca de sus labios mientras miraba como Hinata salía por la puerta y Tayuya sostenía a Naruto que había comenzado a seguirla.

- **¿Importa?.-** sonrió triunfalmente mientras intentaba alejarse de él.- **Pero si quieres averiguarlo... deshazte de tu estúpida novia...**-

Sasuke alcanzo a distinguir que le guiñaba el ojo. La soltó y ella se fue en la misma dirección que su amiga.

**-¿Naruto qué diablos hacían pegados a esas golfas?-** preguntó Tayuya con un chillido estridente.

-**La verdad...saber al menos su nombre porque no he podido dejar de fantasear con una de ellas-** gritó exasperado alejándose.

Sasuke casi se rió de la cara de la que ya suponía ex novia de su amigo.

-**Si das un paso más, te juro que terminamos**- amenazó Tayuya.

-**Daré tres para asegurarme-** murmuró él y le lanzo las llaves a Sasuke. **-¿Vienes?-**

-¡**No te atrevas Sasuke Uchiha!-** gritó Karin agarrándolo del brazo

- **Y si me atrevo... ¿Qué?, ¿Me dejaras tú también? ¡Uff! Adelante**.

Karin se quedo en blanco y simplemente lo soltó.

-**Una cosa más-** pidió Naruto e intercambió una mirada con Sasuke.

**-Otra broma más a Hinata-chan o a Sakura y ahora nosotros correremos nuestro propio rumor-**amenazó.

-**Yo aun recuerdo esa fiesta de año nuevo donde las encontré demasiado ebrias y muy acarameladas como para ser solo amigas...-** complementó Sasuke

-**No te atreverías-** chilló Karin...

**-Pruébame-** le contesto su ahora ex novio y siguió a su amigo.

Ambos hombres corrieron a la salida sin notar ya a sus insoportables ex.

Sasuke llegó junto a Naruto, pero de la mujer que lo había vuelto loco ni rastro.

**-¿Dónde demonios están?-** murmuró mientras Naruto se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz.

-**Tal vez esto sea una locura-** susurró molesto.

-**¿Locura?... si, tal vez pero no se pueden ir solo así.... nos provocaron Naruto, lo sabes-** replicó Sasuke gruñendo, mirando a lo lejos sin poder distinguir algo

**-Naruto-san-** llamó un chico novato de primer año. Titubeante le entregó una nota y se alejó sin más.

**-¿Una nota?-** murmuró Sasuke, Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y le entregó el papel de mala gana al Uchiha.

"_Idiota 1 y 2_

_Si lograron quitarse de encima a las lapas a las que llamaban novias, tal vez puedan conocer nuestros nombres… si les interesa nos vemos en el Hotel Prince…"_

**-¿Qué haces?-** preguntó Naruto mientras Sasuke se guardaba la nota y se subía al convertible.

**-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy tras ellas. No sé tú, pero esa chica me volvió loco.**

**-Igual –** respondió Naruto sin chistar y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que Sasuke aparcara en el lote de autos del hotel y como almas que llevaba el diablo, caminaran ansiosos al encuentro de las chicas que los habían trastornado en unos cuantos minutos.

**:)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- **

**-¿Si?-** contestó Sakura el teléfono de la Suite en la que se encontraban ella y Hinata.

-**Llamamos de recepción señorita solo para informarles que los dos hombres que esperan acaban de subir.**

Sakura sintió sus manos sudar y llamó a Hinata con la mano

**-Gracias-** murmuró colgando rápidamente. **-Vinieron-** musitó repentinamente nerviosa.

**-Ya no hay vuelta atrás cierto-** murmuró Hinata.

-**No... No la hay. Solo recuerda que esto es lo que se merecen. Solo jugaremos con sus cuerpos, y nos fregaremos a las tipas esas. Además... sabes que siempre lo hemos deseado.-**

**-Cierto-** musitó Hinata mientras Sakura apagaba las luces de la habitación dejando solo la luz de tres velas en el centro de la misma.

Naruto se adelantó a Sasuke y tocó la puerta de la habitación un par de veces...sin respuesta.

**-Esto parece una mala broma-** murmuró entre dientes

**-Al demonio-** gruñó Sasuke tratando de abrir

Para su sorpresa la puerta permanecía sin seguro, dándoles paso a una gran habitación iluminada tenuemente. Una suave música de saxofón llenó sus oídos mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad. Naruto estaba expectante y Sasuke buscando como loco a la chica que lo había excitado deliberadamente.

-**Cierren la puerta.-** ordenó una voz sensual.

Naruto gruñó. Esa voz era extrañamente familiar.

Se giró y cerró la puerta al instante. La chica de la fiesta salió de entre las sombras al otro extremo de la habitación, él quiso acercarse pero otra voz lo detuvo.

-**Ni un paso mas... ninguno de los dos....-** murmuró mientras salía hacia su campo de visión, Sasuke la miró y apretó los puños.. ellas aun llevaban las mascaras.

**-¿A que están jugando?-** cuestionó expectante, molesto y dolosamente excitado.

**-¿Quiénes son? –** preguntó su amigo con los puños apretados, extrañamente frustrado y también excitado.

-**Su más dulce pesadilla.-** respondieron las dos chicas al unisonó.

Naruto tragó en seco. No podía apartar su vista de la chica que lo excitaba.

La luz de las velas la hacía ver irreal. Era como una súcubus... un demonio que lo cautivaba. Él solo quería acercarse y liberar el dolor en su entrepierna. Dio otro paso y la voz de su súcubus resonó más fuerte.

-**Que te quedes ahí.**

Apretó los dientes y se paró en seco.

**-¿¡Quién lo va a impedir!-** replicó Sasuke aun más desesperado que Naruto.

Su amigo lo miró mientras él daba un paso hacia su propio demonio.

-**Vamos dejen esta tontería... al menos quítense las estupidas mascaras-** pidió el frustrado pasando una mano por su negro cabello.

-**No aún-** murmuró Sakura y se movió hasta lentamente quedar frente a él

**-Vamos idiota 2, ¿Que no sabes divertirte?- **musitó cerca de sus labios.

**-Mi nombre es Sasuke-** respondió para agarrarla de la cintura y arrepegarla a su cuerpo. Sakura sintió su impresionante erección chocar contra su vientre.

- **Y créeme que si se como divertirme.**

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Naruto para girarse hacia su propia "dulce pesadilla", y de dos zancadas estuvo junto a ella, mientras Hinata jadeaba sin voz.

Pero no la toco.

Se quedo ahí viendo a sus ojos con la respiración acelerada.

-**Dime tu nombre-** pidió en un tono ronco y suplicante.

Algo en ella estallo... algo primario y sensual, se acercó a sus labios y los rozó para ir a su oreja.

-**Tuya-** murmuró.

Naruto la atrajo hacia si con una mano en su nuca, Hinata reprimió un gemido al sentir su erección y se dejó arquear para que él devorara su cuello, sus ojos se entrecerraron pero aún podía ver como su amiga se estaba haciendo cargo de sus propios asuntos.

Los tenían... por completo.

**-¿Lo sientes...? Esto es lo que tú provocas-** murmuró Sasuke contra los labios de Sakura.

**- Lo siento... te siento-** Respondió ella deslizando su mano hasta el punto de ebullición del pelinegro.

Sasuke gruñó mientras detenía su mano juguetona.

**-No calientes el agua si no te vas a meter a bañar...**

**-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo hare?**

El Uchiha no pudo más. Aplasto sus labios contra los suyos y volvió a dirigir a la suave y traviesa mano a su tumulto. Esa desconocida era adictiva...

Solo verla, olerla y oírla le bastaba para hacerlo sentir en estado de erupción.

Hinata miró a su amiga retorcerse contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, sus respiraciones eran audibles y ella sintió humedecerse aún más por la escena, se restregó contra Naruto buscando la presión y la fricción que su cuerpo anhelaba. Él gruñó y capturó un pezón por sobre la tela en su boca

Ella se expuso por completo....entregándose, enredando las manos en su cabello y jalándolo a sus labios... quería que tomara su boca, quería su aliento húmedo en ella.

Sakura escuchó los gemidos de su amiga y se excitó más de lo que ya estaba. La situación era morbosa en sí.

Al parecer, no habían pensado en que los poseerían en la misma habitación y que contemplarían todo lo que la otra pareja haría.

¡Pero al diablo!

Estaba tan excitada que eso le valía un soberano cacahuate.

Incluso escuchar los gruñidos del propio Naruto mezclados con los de su mejor amiga, le daban energía doble para restregarse más a Sasuke.

Hinata empujó a Naruto levemente, ya no era suficiente, quería más, ahora.

Lo hizo sentarse en el sofá de la suite y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, desabrochando su camisa... bueno desgarrándola, no importaba.

Sus labios devoraron su piel mientras él acariciaba sus caderas...

-**Quítate la máscara-** pidió él con un gemido bajo y ronco, Hinata negó y se mordió el labio para mirar a su amiga... quería aventar la máscara y que Naruto supiera quién era la que lo estaba llevando al limite... pero era un asunto de las dos...

Sasuke soltó los labios de su dulce pesadilla y la miró directamente a los ojos… la estrujó unos momentos y después sonrió. Sensualmente trazó un camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordió tenuemente y con voz ronca susurró:

**-¿Sabes? Tengo días fantaseando con esos ojos, contigo… quítate la máscara… Sakura.**

Sakura dio un pequeño gritito. La situación se había salido de control, ella misma estaba fuera de control.

**-¿Como lo supiste?**

Sasuke pasó la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su escote y lamio la suave y dulce piel.

**-Ya te lo dije… llevo días fantaseando contigo.**

Sasuke tomó la máscara y la quitó suavemente liberando su rostro de obstáculos...

De barreras…

De estúpidos limites…

No podía negar que estaba asombrado de que si fuera ella. Pero no podía sentirse más feliz por ello... y más excitado.

Sakura volteó con Hinata y encogió los hombros.

-**Hazlo Hinata-** murmuró mientras miraba a su amiga levantarse del cuerpo de Naruto.

**-¿Hinata-chan?-** Naruto la miró incrédulo mientras ella se quitaba la máscara casi en cámara lenta.

¿Hinata?, ¡HINATA!

Naruto pasó de la confusión, luego al reconocimiento y después a una mayor excitación...

La mujer que lo había atormentado desde hacia noches estaba frente a él

-**Aun te quedan dudas... sobre quien me gustan... quien me excita-** murmuró ella a su oído antes de colocar una pierna en la orilla del sofá y levantar a un mas su vestido dándole una vista que jamás olvidaría, soltó un listón que estaba amarrado a su ligero y volvió a colocarse a horcadas sobre el Uzumaki que jadeó y sujetó su cara.

-**Perdóname-** le murmuró y ella se rio, un sonido bajo y sensual

Le sujeto las manos y las llevó atrás de su espalda amarrándolas con el listón.

-**Quiero tocarte-** exigió Naruto...

-**Primero hare que supliques-** murmuró Hinata bajando para quedar arrodillada frente a él.

Sasuke volvió a reclamar los labios de Sakura que se entrego por completo, pero... su boca pedía más, recorrió su cuerpo y una de sus manos se metió por debajo de su vestido, ella gimió al sentirlo, sus dedos acariciaron el encaje de su ropa interior.

**-Sasuke… kun -** gimió ella

-**Me enloqueces Sakura... me acariciaba pensando en ti.... tu... maldita sea.... necesito hacerte mía...-** susurró para volver a besarla, dieron pasos torpes hasta que la cintura de la Haruno estuvo contra el respaldo del sofá...

Abrió las piernas mientras Sasuke subía por completo su vestido...

-**Voy a devorarte-** murmuró él contra su sensible piel

- **Devórame demino.-** musitó relamiéndose los labios. -**Toma todo a tu paso.**

No necesito escuchar la suplica silenciosa dos veces, Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó los dietes al sentir su lengua acariciarla...

Húmeda...

Larga...

Áspera...

Su espalda se arqueo para darle cabida a devorarla… sí eso es lo él quería. Con gusto se lo daría. A decir verdad… Todo daba igual.

Lo único que importaba era sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su lengua jugando con su piel. El mundo se había reducido a ellos dos... a ese preciso momento, a su lado.

Hinata desabrochó lentamente el pantalón de Naruto y más perezosamente liberó su erección, ese miembro tan fuerte como el acero pero tan delicado al tacto, terciopelo húmedo. Lo sujetó con su mano envolviéndolo y comenzó un lento y tortuoso recorrido. La boca se le hizo agua mientras Naruto gruñía y jadeaba, maldijo fuerte al no poder mover las manos.

-**No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto-** murmuró Hinata sobre su sensible piel. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la pareja a su lado.

-**Maldita sea Hinata, hazlo....-** ordenó al tiempo que ella abría su boca...la humedad de ese espacio fue su perdición... la mejor sensación de su vida… ¡Ella lo acariciaba dentro de su boca! Apretó los dientes.... no podía terminar... no aún....

**:)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)-**

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la lengua de Sasuke la recorría, sus manos se posaron sobre su trasero acercándola más a él…

A sus labios que se movían impacientes…

Besando…

Amando…

Ella llevó las manos al cabello del color de la noche, buscando un ancla ante el abismo del que pendía

Él gruñó. Un sonido ronco que estalló contra su piel sensible.

-**Sasuke-kun-** jadeó ella y él tomo su botón hinchado en su boca y lo succionó como si la vida se fuera en ello. Como si su vida dependiera de ese eslabón palpitante.

Ella apretó su cabello y lo acerco más a su centro sin poder controlarlo.

Estaba al borde…

Estaba al límite....

Sasuke sonrió contra su piel, era increíble las ansias que tenia de ella. Introdujo un dedo sin prisa y ella no pudo reprimir el grito que llenó la habitación que ardía en llamas por culpa de esos locos cuatro cuerpos que experimentaban éxtasis sin límite.

**:)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- :)- **

Hinata acarició a Naruto recorriendo con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, sus gemidos se cruzaban con los de su amiga...era condenadamente erótico...

-**Hinata-** gruñó él y se revolvió en el sillón.

Hinata sonrió mientras él la miraba con ojos intensos... obscurecidos y nublados por la pasión, se levantó y se quitó el vestido ante sus ojos... para quedar solo con sus bragas y el ligero, él gimió y la miró mientras ella se acercó para sentarse contra él y desamarrarlo... lo que no esperaba era que su boca capturara uno de sus pezones, succionándolo como un loco hambriento.

Las manos le temblaron y batalló con el estúpido listón, hasta que lo liberó, él la sujeto y la recostó contra el sofá....

Sakura estaba a punto de llegar, Sasuke la azotaba con su deliciosa y tibia lengua, mientras su dedo jugaba en su interior. El orgasmo florecía en su interior... hasta que el Uchiha se separó... ella gruñó y lo taladró con la mirada, él sonrió acercándose a su labios.... con su sabor.

**-¿No te gusta divertirte?-** citó sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas girándola para que quedara contra el sofá de espaldas a él...

-**Apenas estamos empezando.-** musitó gruñendo mientras arrancaba sus bragas.

Sakura levantó la vista y ambas amigas encontraron su mirada...

Una sobre la otra...

Hinata acostada con Naruto encima de ella sobre el sillón, y en el respaldo Sasuke recargado con Sakura frente a él. Los cuatro compartiendo el mismo sillón… tal vez si estaban un poco enfermos, pero no hubo lugar para el pudor… mucho menos para avergonzarse. Cada una se concentro en su hombre y dejaron que todo se fuera al diablo.

Sasuke bajó su vestido para dejar sus pechos al descubierto y gruñó cuando notó que no llevaba sostén. Su boca rápidamente atrapó su pezón mientras que Sakura se retorcía ansiosa de sentirlo en su interior.

-**No lo soporto más… te necesito ya…-** rogó entre gemidos.

Sasuke gruñó cuando esta lo separó, se volteo y ansiosamente desabotono su camisa. Ella se relamió los labios mientras alcanzaba a contemplar su escultural abdomen. Sus manos ansiosas retiraron el fastidioso pantalón y liberaron tremenda erección que no pudo evitar gemir.

Sasuke apretó su trasero con una mano y con la otra tomó su nuca acercándola a sus labios, ella ni se esforzó en reprimir el ansioso quejido.

-**Dime porque…-**

Sakura levantó la vista confusa y vio a Sasuke atravesando su mirada… atravesando su alma.

**-¿Porque, qué?-**preguntó sin entender

**-¿Por qué este circo? ¿Porque el misterio?**

**-¿Que no te has dado cuenta? Solo quería demostrarte lo mujer que puedo ser… la mujer que puedo ser para ti.-**

Sasuke no pudo reprimir el gruñido gutural que brotó de su garganta… _mujer para él_. La acomodo en su cadera y la penetró con fuerza.

**-Mía…**

**-¡Tuya!-** gritó Sakurasin aire.

Hinata oyó el grito desbaratado de su amiga mientras las manos de Naruto vagaban por su vientre, quitaban la ropa, haciéndola jadear al sentirlo tan cerca de su sexo… ¡Tócalo!... gritaba su ser

-**Hazme el amor…lo he deseado tanto…-** pidió ella mientras él sonreía… se acercaba a su labios mientras con sus dedos separaba sus pliegues deslizándose sobre su humedad… gruñó contra su piel y beso su cuello ávidamente.

-**Y yo….estaba completamente loco por pensarte de otro…o de otra…tu eres mía…oíste mía-** declaró hundiendo sus dedos, mientras Hinata lo sujetaba para besarlo.

-**Gracias a dios te diste cuenta idiota uno-** gimió y él se rio contra su boca antes de sujetar una de sus piernas arriba contra su cadera y penetrarla…dura y deliciosamente.

Sakura entrelazó sus brazos y sus piernas se aferraba buscando estar más cerca, mucho más…. sí, esto era el cielo. Su vientre palpitaba, y cada vez parecía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

-**Sa-suke…kun, por Dios…-** gimió mientras él se movía, largas estocadas que la hacían perder la razón… el sonrió, jaló su cabello para dejar expuesto su cuello y sus pechos…

-**Me encantas-** musitó contra su piel y lamió, mordiendo, arrastrando todo a su paso….

Las manos de Naruto capturaron las de Hinata alzándolas sobre su cabeza y las sostuvo ahí mientras entraba y salía de su interior, lentamente…. un esfuerzo de él y una tortura de ella.

-**Na…ru…to-kun-** gimió ella mientras el bebió la imagen de la mujer que lo había convertido en un completo idiota…. embobado solo por ella… que idiota y que ciego había sido….bpero tendría la vida para compensárselo…bsi, y muchas noches.

Volvió a entrar en ella lentamente y giró su cadera haciéndola jadear… estaban cerca… tan cerca.

Se agachó para besarla y llevo sus labios hasta su oído con lo último de su cordura…

-**Gírate-** pidió mientras ella jadeaba, él se levanto y ella se esforzó por moverse, diablos lo único que quería era estallar que él terminará de una vez por todas con ella, quería morir en sus brazos, se puso sobre el sillón apoyada de pies y manos y él no esperó más tiempo, le envolvió su cintura con las manos y paso una mano por su sexo, abriéndolo, incitándolo… un punto doloroso.

Se hundió en su humedad y se acabaron los lentos movimientos, Hinata se retorció y llevo una de sus manos al clítoris…. mientras él estallaba en su interior y ella gritaba ante el mejor orgasmo de su vida…

Sakura jamás creyó en aprender a cabalgar… pero en ese momento parecía una experta en la materia. Sasuke tenía prácticamente la espalda recargada completamente en el respaldo del sillón mientras que ella trabaja círculos ansiosos y frenéticos sobre él. Su urgencia por pertenecerle era atronadora, tanto que Sakura sentía su corazón bombeante salírsele por los oídos.

Siempre le había gustado, siempre lo había amado en secreto y ahora le pertenecía. Aunque solo fuera por ese momento, pero le pertenecía.

Sasuke estaba desesperado por sentirla más. Ella era suya y quería demostrárselo… marcar su territorio. Se levanto un poco y clavó sus dientes en su hombro. La mordió, lamió y besó marcándola. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir la conexión con él. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron como uno solo...eso… combinado con el estado posesivo de ese hombre… la excitó más allá de la razón y solo pudo responder gritando hasta desgarrarse la garganta y apretarse con más angustia sobre él para alcanzar el clímax de su encuentro y perderse entre sus suspiros y jadeos.

-**Tuya…**

**-Mía –** confirmo él mientras su respiración bajaba la cadencia.

La alzó, y con ella envuelta contra su cuerpo se dirigió a una de las dos habitaciones de la suite.

Naruto dejó besos perezosos en el cuello y la espalda de Hinata mientras la liberaba de su peso, recostándose a su lado aun en el sofá

-**Nunca más seré idiota....lo juro-** le murmuro él a su oído mientras Hinata tragaba y entrelazaba sus manos.

-**No hables del mañana...solo existe el ahora-** pidió entendiendo que no sabía que esperar de aquello, sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones, su cuerpo extasiado después de una estupenda faena... era demasiado.

Cerró los ojos y el besó su mejilla atrayéndola a su pecho... durmiendo junto a ella

Sasuke dejó caer a Sakura sobre la blanca cama. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba como él ansiosamente se abría camino a su encuentro…

A juntar de nuevo sus cuerpos.

Ella estiró los brazos para recargarse en su duro pecho y dejó caer un suspiro.

Estaba tan a gusto a su lado...

¿Cómo rayos le haría para seguir su vida después de esa maravillosa noche?

Sasuke acarició su silueta mientras ella sentía como la respiración de él bajaba su cadencia.

Sasuke... se había quedado dormido.

Ella sonrió tiernamente se permitió acomodarse mejor a su cuerpo recibiendo un suspiro satisfecho.

-Te amo... Sasuke Uchiha.

Con mucho dolor en su corazón... abandonó el regazo del hombre que la había enloquecido y excitado como nadie.

Se medio acomodó el vestido y se dirigió al espejo para arreglarse el nudo de cabellos enredados por culpa de los traviesos y ansiosos dedos del Uchiha.

Agarró su bolso y buscó por un peine cuando... la vio.

La cámara de video que utilizarían para humillarlos y avergonzarlos por el resto de sus días universitarios.

El plan era sencillo, mostrar a los dos hombres más cotizados de toda la escuela, rendidos después de una noche en sus brazos

Giró su cabeza y miró a Sasuke desnudo con las sabanas entre sus caderas tapando ese glorioso cuerpo precariamente...

No podía hacerlo, no podía traicionarse a ella misma. Lo que ahí había pasado esa noche era solo parte de ella.... y así se quedaría.

Sakura respiró varias veces antes de tener el valor de dejar al hombre de su vida atrás y enfrentar a su amiga...explicarle que por primera vez no tenía el valor para seguir.

Hinata se terminó de poner el vestido aun con su piel cosquilleando ante el contacto de la tela. Miró a Narutoy se limpió las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos.

-**No quisiera amarte tanto-** susurró en voz baja mientras escuchaba a su amiga caminar hacia ella.

Sakura evitó mirarla mientras la cámara descansaba entre sus manos...

Hinata sintió su sangre helada al mirar la parte final de su plan, comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. Miro a Sakura y encontró en su mirada un reflejo de sus sentimientos, en ese mismo momento supo que ya no habría más que hacer, había sido suficiente.

-**Ya termino ¿no es cierto?-** murmuro Hinata.

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento y asintió

-**Término-** musito sin voz

Salieron de la suite sin mirar atrás... no dejaron ni un rastro visible como prueba de su presencia

Solo la esencia de su piel en aquellos dos hombres que las habían marcado para siempre.

**Nos leemos en el próximo y ultimo capii…**

**Besitoos…**


	3. Parte III

La tercera es la vencida.. Jajajaj…

® **Masashi Kishimoto** 岸本斉史

**® Jazzy W.** & **Kokoro Black**

,

X . – x . – X

**Deliciosa Venganza**

**Parte III**

Naruto suspiró y trató de moverse haciendo una mueca ante el dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello abrió los ojos lentamente mirando la suite iluminada tenuemente por la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas. Tardo solo unos momentos en racionalizar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se filtro en su rostro

**-¿Hinata?**- susurró buscándola con la mirada pero no estaba... se levantó y cogió sus pantalones poniéndoselos con el ceño fruncido

**-¡Hinata!-** volvió a llamarla en tono bajo… sin obtener respuesta.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta las habitaciones de la suite, una de ellas permanecía abierta y vacía. La otra tenía la puerta cerrada.

**-¿Hinata?-,** pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna.

¡Donde diablos estaba!

La desesperación bulló en su interior mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y lo giraba con rapidez. El sonido estruendoso de la puerta fue solo un reflejo del caos en su interior.

Sasuke se sobresalto al escuchar el molesto golpe, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que busco fue el cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos, pero se encontró con las sabanas vacías.

Se levanto buscándola por la habitación mientras oía una sarta de maldiciones

-**Teme tápate**-, grito Naruto molesto, maldita suerte, el esperaba despertarse mirando a la mujer de sus sueños y tenía como regalo matutino a su amigo semi desnudo.

-¿**Dónde está Sakura, que haces aquí, es invasión de la privacidad?-, **murmuro el Uchiha aun confuso

-**Deja de decir idioteces, no lo entiendes... ¡se fueron!-** gritó Naruto furioso

El temor que de a poco nacía en su interior se confirmo.

**-Si lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué chingados quieres que haga?-** rugió Sasuke molesto.

Despertar con un ruido aturdidor y no ver a la mujer de sus fantasías a su lado lo había dejado realmente confundido.

Naruto lo dejó en la habitación permitiéndole ponerse algo mas... apropiado, cuando por fin Sasuke salió hacia la estancia la comprensión los dejó devastados.

**-¿Se termino?-,** preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

**-Sobre mi cadáver-**, respondió Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta

Era hora de mirar a su dulce pesadilla frente a frente sin mascaras de ningún tipo.

Naruto volvió a seguir a Sasuke. Él tampoco pensaba permitir que las cosas quedaran así como así. Ellas los habían seducido con alevosía y ventaja y ahora tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias...

X . – x . – X

Sakura entró en la cocina de su pequeño departamento para preparase un café.

Quería que la cafeína hiciera milagros y borrara de su sistema a Sasuke Uchiha, había caído la tarde y cada hora que pasaba se sentía peor. Hinata no había salido de su habitación desde que llegaron, la había escuchado en la ducha y después nada.

¿Cómo pudieron pensar en salir victoriosas de aquel laberinto?

Resopló frustrada mientras revolvía su café y miraba como se mezclaban el color oscuro con el blanco de la crema... justo como su piel junto a la de Sasuke la noche anterior...

Casi avienta la taza molesta y dejó el café por la paz

No quería nada que le recordara al Uchiha... nada que le recordara que le había pertenecido y que la había cambiado por siempre.

Volteó a la habitación de Hinata y se dirigió insegura a su encuentro.

Si a ella le dolía… a la oji-perla le debía de estar matando el sufrimiento.

Tocó la puerta una vez.

El sonido taladró los oídos de Hinata, cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando mirar y oír nada... ojala así pudiera evitar sentir.

-**Hina-chan-,** escuchó a su amiga pero ni siquiera la Haruno podría decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor....

No esa vez.

Jamás debió permitirse jugar a la mujer malvada y seductora, ella no era así, ni su amiga tampoco, solo eran dos mujeres enamoradas.... pero heridas y lo suficientemente tontas como para dejarse llevar por el rencor

**-Hinata, por favor-,** volvió a llamar Sakura, ella se levanto y abrió la puerta limpiándose los ojos.

-**Estoy bien-,** murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos

**-No, no lo estas-,** aseguro Sakura entrando a la habitación

¿Cómo estarlo?

¡Al demonio con todo! se dejo caer sobre la cama de su amiga mientras ella la miraba con el mismo semblante.

-**Yo también lo amo. Pero ya metimos las cuatro patas... y hasta el fondo-,** suspiró mirando a la Hyuga

Claramente las dos amigas recordaron momentos de la noche anterior porque sus rostros se sonrojaron y cada una bajo la cabeza por su lado.

**-¿Por qué no pudimos hacerlo diferente, que ellos nos quisieran por nosotras y no por una simple noche de sexo.... por haber sido seducidos como presas?-,** preguntó su amiga con la desesperación en su voz

Sakura estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta de la sala a todo su esplendor.

No le tomo importancia. No quería ver a nadie.

Pero de repente escucho su voz...

**-Ábreme-** exigía esa potente y varonil voz que la noche anterior susurraba cosas que la habían enloquecido.

Hinata se puso blanca como el papel y miró con pánico a su amiga.

**-Hinata-chan-** Resonó otra voz, la voz de él... áspera y ronca. Hizo eco en su corazón y no supo si reír o llorar

**-¿Que hacen aquí?-,** preguntó Hinata.

**-Jodernos-,** contestó la oji-verde con los dientes apretados, el dolor se asentaba en su estomago junto con un rayito de luz… ¿Y si todo pudiera ser distinto y si el sintiera algo igual?

Los minutos pasaron pero ellas no aparecieron

Sasuke maldijo, no podía ser cierto... no podía todo ser una simple noche de juerga ¿Que pretendían?

**-¡No puedes irte después de haber disfrutado de una noche a mi lado!-,** le gritó a Sakura frustrado mientras Naruto lo taladraba con los ojos

**-Cállate -** espetó

-**Si es solo por el sexo, puedes largarte de aquí-**, gritó la Haruno detrás de la puerta sin poder contenerse.

**-Hinata... háblame ¿Estás ahí?-,** preguntó Naruto.

**-Váyanse-** musitó ella con la frente recargada en la puerta

-**Con un demonio abran esa puerta, saben que necesitamos hablar-, **exigió Sasuke tratando de contenerse

-**No, no hay nada de qué hablar, nosotras dejamos todo perfectamente claro-,** murmuró Hinata con la voz apagada.

**-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-**, preguntó Naruto confuso.

**-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un maldito juego de las "amiguitas"?-,** gruñó Sasuke.

**-Exactamente... les ha quedado claro....la próxima vez que se burlen de nuestros gustos pueden hablar por experiencia-,** replicó Sakura molesta y dolorida, a él solo le importaban sus propios sentimientos. ¿Por qué no podía disculparse y decirle que sentía lo mismo que ella?

**-¿Así que solo fuimos su juguetes? -preguntó el objeto de su amor, rugiendo y a punto de derribar la puerta. -¿De eso se trata todo?-,** terminó con los puños cerrados

**-Solo digamos que fueron un medio para alcanzar un objetivo, ahora que no les quede duda de lo que somos y lo que nos gusta-, **siguió la Haruno mientras miraba como su amiga se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la puerta, limpió lagrimas inexistentes de sus mejillas.

-**No somos sus malditos títeres-,** oyó la voz de Sasuke capaz de romper su corazón

**-Pues váyanse entonces-,** susurró abatida

A ellas no les importaban…

**-Creí que eras diferente Hinata-** murmuró Naruto entre dientes -**Definitivamente si somos idiotas-,** terminó. Diablos la amaba mientras ella solo se había vengado… tal vez lo tenía merecido pero dolía como el demonio.

**-Vámonos de aquí –** musitó Sasuke jalando a su amigo que parecía tener los pies clavados al suelo. -**No vale la pena.**

Sakura cerró los ojos... si _su_ Sasuke-kun se hubiera fijado en ella antes de todo... si no tuvieran que haberles demostrado lo equivocados que estaban.

**-¿Estás bien?-,** preguntó ella en tono bajo a su amiga que se había hecho un ovillo a su lado

-**No-**, dijo Hinata antes de levantarse y regresar a su habitación

**-Adiós Sasuke-**_**kun**_**... hasta siempre... mi amor -** murmuró Sakura aun recargada a la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo y soltándose a llorar sin control mientras escuchaba las pisadas de los chicos alejarse.

X . – x . – X

Naruto estaba en shock.

Hinata siempre había sido dulce y lo que compartían en clases había sido lo único que tenia de ella, lo que había pensado era suficiente para conocerla... pero al parecer... no era así.

¿En que era diferente de Tayuya?... las dos solo pensaban en ellas... jamás en él.

Sasuke no quería pensar, quería golpear algo y destruirlo. Quería que Sakura le devolviera su cordura y su vida. Dejó todo por ella... ¿Que no se había dado cuenta?

¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil como para entregarle algo más que su cuerpo, si para ella no había significado nada?

Sentía el impulso de ir y tirar esa puerta. Tomarla en brazos y hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras besándola y arremetiéndola.

Pero eso no serviría de nada.

Él la amaba y ella solo le había demostrado que podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies

Se había vengado....

**-Lo lograste... me partiste el corazón-. **Susurró al viento deseando que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

X . – x . – X

**-La entrega final de proyectos es en tres días no lo olviden-,** anunció el profesor antes de salir. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Se había olvidado por completo del trabajo, aunque no le sorprendía, llevaba casi una semana siendo más que un vegetal móvil.

Un estúpido enamorado de una mujer a la que no le importaba, porque a pesar de todo el coraje y el enojo, él la amaba.

Y sabía que era mucho más que aquella noche, quizás desde la primera vez que vio a Sakura reír, mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que esa misma chica hermosa lo lastimaría tanto?

El lunes siguiente a su "noche de venganza" aun quería verla a la cara y decirle todo lo que pensaba, pero Karin y Tayuya las esperaban a las puertas de la Universidad con sus "regalos", por un momento se olvidó del enojo pues sobre su cadáver le harían o dirían algo a Sakura... pero ni ella ni Hinata aparecieron, ni ese día, ni el siguiente.

Resopló molesto aventando sus útiles a la mochila y volteó para mirar a su compañero de dolor en una de las pocas clases que tenían juntos.

Naruto no estaba ni mucho menos mejor que él.

Parecía un ciego... con la cabeza siempre gacha y caminando a pasos perezosos.

De hecho su amigo había pasado los últimos días molesto con todo y con todos.

"Al diablo la escuela", pensó el Uzumaki aburrido.

¿Qué caso tenia levantar el rostro si _su_ Hinata-chan ya no estaba ahí para sonreírle como siempre?

Estaba envenenado del recuerdo de su cuerpo.

¿¡Cuánto iban a dejar que durara la tortura! ¿¡Que no era suficiente hacerlos adictos a ellas para luego desparecer como si fueran... una ilusión!

¿Por qué no regresaban? Al menos así podrían recordar su malvado plan y no añorar volver a oír su voz…

Si... seguramente era eso.

Si la miraba por clases, si escuchaba su risa a lo lejos... probablemente dejaría de añorarla, de anhelarla o eso quería creer.

¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Estaba enamorado... y como un verdadero idiota

El idiota numero uno...

Maldita sea.

**-¿Hiciste el trabajo?-,** pregunto Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-**No.... y no lo haré-,** le masculló Naruto.

Tal vez... y solo tal vez así repetirían año... y quizás... lo repetirían con las faltistas de la semana.

**-Naruto…-,** comenzó Sasuke mientras salían del salón

**-Déjalo-,** lo miró sabiendo que ambos hombres se sentían igual, usados, traicionados, tristes abatidos…condenadamente enamorados y necesitados.

Sasuke levantó las manos rindiéndose y dejo que Naruto se alejara.

Como desearía que Hinata viera a su amigo y que se diera cuenta lo que había hecho, más que nada, quería tener a Sakura frente a él y exigirle que le devolviera su vida.

**-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?-,** pregunto Karin mirándolo, devolviéndolo a la asquerosa realidad

**-Nada-,** contesto él cerrando por un momento los ojos

No entendía, el rumor de haber dejado a Tayuya y a ella se había corrido como pólvora pero ellas seguían comportándose igual de "lindas" con ellos, tal vez solo se aseguraban que el secreto de su extraño festejo navideño entre ellas el año pasado quedara guardado para siempre, él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz

-**Voy a la cafetería, ¿Me acompañas?-,** sugirió ella mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

**-Tengo que ir a la Oficina Administrativa-,** se excusó falsamente

-**Deberías hacer tiempo, acaba de salir la mosquita muerta de Haruno, ¿sabes que ella y Hyuga se cambian de ciudad?, la secretaria me dijo que están algo atareadas con el papeleo. Pobres, no soportan nada, solo era una bromita-,** aseguró Karin mirándolo y sonriendo seductoramente.

Pero él hombre frente a ella la consideraba invisible, solo un pensamiento estaba en su cabeza.

¿Se iban?

¿Cómo carajos se largaba así como así? ¿Tan poco valía para ella? O… ¿valía tanto que no podía estar ante su presencia? Un sentimiento de rabia, impotencia y lucidez empezó a brotar desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Karin le hablo casi al oído pero este se fue de largo dejándola refunfuñar sola.

Sakura se iba…

**-No, no lo harás-,** rugió corriendo por el pasillo.

Necesitaba encontrarla. Necesitaba que le digiera frente a frente, que ella no sentía nada por él. Que solo lo había usado… solo así la podría dejar ir. Corrió desesperado buscando su silueta en cada sombra que visualizaba. Se estaba dando por vencido cuando salió del campus, pero al otro lado de la calle… la vio.

Era ella.

Su dulce pesadilla.

Los pies se le engarrotaron y la garganta se le cerró.

Sakura abrió la puerta de un taxi y en ese momento reaccionó.

**-¡No! ¡Sakura espera**! – pero estaba lo bastante retirado como para que la chica lo escuchara. Así que esta se subió al auto amarillo y se fue.

Solo basto un latido angustioso de su corazón para que supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Debía ir tras ella.

Corrió hasta el estacionamiento para mirar a Naruto dirigirse a su auto, perfecto, tenían un asunto pendiente.

**-¿Adonde con tanta prisa? –** preguntó el Uzumaki extrañado.

**-Al departamento de Sakura y Hyuga-,** contestó Sasuke entrando al auto. Naruto rodó los ojos y habló desde la ventana

**-Te volviste loco, ¿No recuerdas la venganza?, ¿Lo de no nos importan?**

**-Sube o no, dobe-,** murmuró Sasuke impaciente

**-¿Que vas a rogarle?-,** se burló su amigo

**-No seas imbécil...se van-,** gritó el Uchiha desesperado y harto de la actitud que Naruto estaba usando para tratar de protegerse de algo que ya habían hecho... entregar su corazón.

**-¿Qué?-,** preguntó Naruto contrariado

**-Se van.... oíste, se van de la Universidad, de Konoha.... de nuestras vidas.**

¡No!, Hinata no podía irse, era el único pensamiento que tuvo Naruto. Era increíble. Se había convencido a si mismo estos últimos días que aquella chica no valía la pena, pero solo el temor de perderla eclipsaba todo lo demás, si quería que la dejara en paz, ella personalmente tendría que volver a decirle que se fuera, cara a cara... sintiendo sus labios de nuevo.

**-¿Vienes o no?, ¿O de verdad crees que no les importamos?-,** preguntó Sasuke ya con el auto encendido. Su paciencia ya se había terminado.

Naruto no contestó, se subió al convertible sin decir nada mientras su amigo arrancaba.

"No... No lo creo" Pensó Naruto en su interior

Era casi imposible que Hinata se hubiera entregado así a él, si no sintiese nada.

Ellas se iban... era la prueba de que ellos les importaban. Si no, ¿Qué caso tenía todo el show de vengarse y después irse? No tenía mucho sentido si lo miraba con la cabeza fría.

¿Por qué no habían dicho a nadie que los habían seducido, porque seguía siendo la noche de ellos cuatro... una noche especial?

La velocidad era la especialidad de Sasuke Uchiha, y no dudó en meter tercera y cuarta para llegar al departamento de las chicas. La vuelta bomberica que dio podría haber asustado a Naruto en otra ocasión... Pero no en esa; estaba igual de desesperado que su amigo por llegar.

El alivio de reconocer el vecindario donde ellas vivían solo duro un momento, un camión de mudanzas heló su sangre, la realidad los golpeó con fuerza....

X . – x . – X

**-Todo listo -** musitó Sakura estampando la puerta de la sala.

Hinata aun estaba cerrando algunas cajas con sus últimas cosas.

**-¿Los viste?-** preguntó con la vista gacha.

**-No. -** contesto Sakura en un hilo de voz. Por una parte tenía la esperanza de ver a Sasuke de lejos y poder decirle adiós en secreto.

Pero no había sucedido. Quizás fue mejor así, pensó.

Hinata dejó caer una caja y cerró los ojos.

No había tenido fuerzas de acompañar a Sakura. Si de casualidad hubiese visto a Naruto, sabía que se hubiera desmoronado y quizás hasta hubiese corrido a llorar a sus brazos. Pedirle que se olvidaran de todo y empezaran de nuevo, pedirle que la amara más que una noche, más que una seducción, más que una venganza. Pero no era posible, así como tampoco quedarse en ese lugar que les traía tantos recuerdos, por eso tenían que irse.

**-Vamos-,** la animó Sakura pasándole una caja pequeña, Hinata asintió y se giró hacia la puerta.

-**Voy a llevarla-,** musitó mientras su amiga asentía sin mirarla, en realidad no había mucho que hablar; era demasiado doloroso

Abriendo la puerta y levantando la mirada… se congeló por completo, las manos se le deshicieron y la caja calló derramando su contenido.

Eran ellos... qué ironía, ahora las pesadillas eran ellos, igual, dulces, dolorosas e irresistibles

**-¿Donde crees que vas?**-, le preguntó Naruto entrando sin pedir permiso.

Ella quiso hacer tantas cosas, correr y cerrar la puerta, avisarle a Sakura.... ¡desaparecer!.

Hinata se alejó un paso de él y Sasuke la esquivó, quiso detenerlo, se giró solo un segundo antes de que Naruto la obligara a encararlo.

-¿**Dónde vas Hinata-chan... donde?-,** preguntó Naruto de nuevo

**-Lejos de ti-,** sollozó ella dando otro paso atrás.

X . – x . – X

Sakura escuchó voces... demasiadas, se acercó a la sala para mirar que ocurría, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sasuke estaba frente a ella.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos. Solo se miraron diciéndose tantas cosas inexpresables... ella ya no podía, ya no quería ni tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Lo quería a él, por completo, por siempre.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-,** musitó nerviosa.

-**Tu bien sabes la respuesta. Vengo por ti. No puedes irte-** musitó Sasuke dando un paso hacia delante y tomándola del brazo.

**-¿No? Nada me detiene aquí-,** le respondió Sakura con la barbilla en alto.

¡Diablos!, Sasuke quería quitarle el orgullo a besos, quería que ella le dijera que lo amaba, quería que él fuera su ancla en ese lugar.

**-Yo te detengo. Si es posible te obligare, ¿Me oyes?, ya perdí mucho tiempo en estupideces. Eres mía recuerdas.**

**- ¡No lo hagas mas difícil Sasuke!** -chilló Sakura sin poder controlarse más. ¿Por qué se portaba tan posesivo? ¿Que ganaba con ilusionarla de esa manera?

**-¿Yo te lo hago difícil?** -preguntó el Uchiha en tono de burla. **-¿Qué me dices de lo difícil de mis días sin ti?... Me tienes loco "**_**Cerezo"**_**.**

Por un momento Sakura se animó a ver en su corazón y algo cálido la recorrió por completo.

Ella era de Sasuke. Sasuke... quizás también era suyo.

Trató de decir algo coherente... antes de que Sasuke gruñera frustrado y la estampara en su duro pecho.

**-Dime que me odias... que no sientes nada por mí...y juro que te dejo ir.- **susurró golpeado con su aliento la femenina piel. -**Pero dímelo a los ojos y convénceme.**

Los ojos de la Haruno se llenaron de lágrimas… y no pudo mentir.

**-No... No puedo.**

Eso fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitó escuchar para apretarla más fuerte en su pecho y robarle esos labios que lo habían desquiciado una semana atrás.

X . – x . – X

**-Está bien, quieres irte, hazlo, pero antes solo quiero hacer una cosa-, **pidió Naruto serio, Hinata esquivó la mirada

**-No quiero oírte-,** murmuró ella

**-¿Estás segura de tu decisión? ¿Qué puedes perder?-,** preguntó él casi sonriendo, ella lo miró de nuevo molesta por necesitar aunque sea esas últimas palabras no importaba cuales fueran.

Naruto miró la rendición en sus ojos y se acercó lentamente.

-**No te vengaste... si el plan era seducirme... no lo lograste...-,** comenzó mientras tomaba la cara de la Hyuga entre sus manos, ella tembló ante el contacto.

**-No puedes seducir a quien ya tienes, a quien ya te deseaba… eso no es seducción es una fantasía hecha realidad-,** le dijo él esperando.

Por primera vez Hinata no tuvo miedo, no quiso ser débil o sumisa, lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó besándolo.

X . – x . – X

Sakura disfrutaba de los labios de Sasuke, como nunca en la vida había disfrutado nada.

El mordió su labio y el gemido que dejó escapar le robo una sonrisa.

Era feliz. Se sentía plena... completa… pero…

De repente se detuvo y empujó a su moreno de ensueño.

Él la vio con el rostro contrariado.

**-Hinata...** -susurró Sakura dándose la vuelta. Su amiga siempre había sido la más débil de las dos. Jamás soportaría que ella solo fuera feliz mientras que su amiga se hundía en un hoyo. Dio tres pasos antes de que Sasuke la jalara.

**-No creo que sea buena idea interrumpirlos en este momento.**

Ella estudió su rostro y él no pudo hacer más que levantar los hombros y sonreírle.

-**Dales unos minutos, dame unas horas-,** pidió Sasuke acercándola de nuevo.

**-¿Solo unas horas?-,** preguntó ella sonriendo.

**-De nuestra vida juntos-,** terminó él, besándola de nuevo.

Hinata se separó jadeando y Naruto bajó a su cuello sin soltarla.

**-Te amo-,** murmuró contra su piel y fue el momento más feliz de su vida.

X . – x . – X

-¿**Mas palomitas?** - preguntó Hinata pasando el tazón a Sasuke que bostezaba con la película de época que la chicas habían elegido.

**-La próxima vez nos toca a nosotros -** se quejó tomando el tazón y metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

**-No te quejes... la ves pasada ustedes escogieron el churraso de serpientes en el avión. -**

Dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

**-No es tan mala-,** murmuró Hinata mirando a su novio, acurrucándose más contra su pecho, el se rió pero no contestó su pregunta.

**-Déjalo Hina-chan, son idiotas-,** recordó Sakura sentada a su lado con los brazos del Uchiha en sus caderas, los cuatro acurrucados en el sillón principal.

**-Idiota 1 y 2-,** canturruneó Hinata soltando una carcajada seguida por su amiga y los hombres de su vida.

Sasuke le aventó palomitas en la cara a Hinata y Naruto lo taladró con la mirada mientras Sakura rodaba los ojos.

El oji-negro se hizo el inocente y regresó su vista a la película para ver a los protagonistas entrando a un salón... a un baile de marcaras.

Hinata y Sakura se miraron y sus novios las apretaron más contra sus cuerpos, para que supieran que ellos también lo sentían... al recordar la noche que cambió sus vidas, solo había algo por hacer.

**-Demasiado aburrida-,** gruñó Sasuke con la voz ronca, levantándose y cargando a una sorprendida Sakura. Hinata soltó una carcajada mientras los miraba desaparecer.

**-Muy sutil... seguro van a dormir-,** le murmuró a Naruto.

**-De hecho a mí también me parece un filme nefasto-,** se burló él

**-Pero no puedo negar que me recordó una noche en particular... y un listón-, **le susurró al oído a su novia.

**-¿Quieres estar amarrado de nuevo?-,** preguntó ella levantándose.

-**No. Quiero amarrarte a ti-,** le contestó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y lo tomaba de la mano.

**-Podrías intentarlo-,** susurró ya de camino a la habitación mientras Naruto apagaba rápidamente el televisor y le echaba un vistazo al sillón donde los cuatro estaban sentados hace un momento, y sin poder evitarlo recordó otra noche, otro sillón y una deliciosa venganza que los llevo a la felicidad que tanto anhelaban.

**FIN**

X . – x . – X

Bueno pues aqi acaba…

Aprovecho una vez más para agradecer a **Jazzy w.** y **Kokoro Black** por dejarme adaptar este fantástico fic..

Espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo…

Y no dejen de leer las historias de estas magnificas escritoras!

Besitoss!


End file.
